villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Excella Gionne
Excella Gionne is an executive of Tricell Pharmaceutical Inc. and the secondary antagonist of the video game Resident Evil 5. She was voiced by Nina Fehren. Personality Excella is very intelligent and very productive but her arrogance and disgust to human nature is her biggest problem. Excella is very calm and very little in showing fear of the enemy like when Chris and Sheva demanded answers and she taunts them. Although she experienced her true fear when she is betrayed by Wesker. Appearance Excella has black hair thats curled in to a bob. She has a necklace and wears a bracelet on her left arm. She wears a white short dress that reaches her knees. It is connected from a ring thats from her backside her dress reveals ample cleavage. She is also very tall having a height of 5'9 and wears golden heels. Biography Background Excella hails from an extremely wealthy Gionne Family renowned for their hugely successful export-import business dating back to Medieval times. Her grandmother, who is a bloodline of Travis Household, the founder of TRICELL, making Excella a noblewoman with quite a status. Even as a child, Excella possessed high intelligence and business skills, passing through school and studying at a university at a surprisingly young age. She majored in genetic engineering and eventually became an employee of Tricell. Regrettably, her awareness of her own beauty and supreme intelligence compounded by her have-it-all elite upbringing had made Excella very arrogant and enormous pride to boot, especially towards men. Then occurred an event that would shatter her mountaineous pride: Excella unsurprisingly was scouted into TRICELL but due to the fact that Excella was not a direct descendant of Travis Family but an oblique lineage, she ran smack into a glass ceiling by bloodline. Because of this, Excella was offered only a single research team out of enormous research personnel and researchers employed in TRICELL. Outraged at this treatment, Excella was steadily but slowly climbing up the company’s corporate ladder. Then one day, there came a man who would completely change Excella's life, and her ultimate fate. Meeting Wesker Albert Wesker quickly saw through Excella's talent and her big egos and decided to utilize her for his project. With help form Albert Wesker, Excella quickly rose through and to eventually become a major official in the company, as well as gaining an infatuation towards Wesker, which he used to his advantage. Excella was convinced by him to become the CEO of Tricell’s African Division and, after becoming a Global Pharmaceutical Consortium officer, reopened Umbrella’s abandoned Kijuju research facility so as to get at the flowers containing the original Progenitor virus. Excella and Wesker used it to create the Uroboros virus, which they planned to use create a race of enhanced humans, as well as wipe out those they considered unworthy. From Excella's point of view (who had always looked down on men), Albert Wesker is the first man ever in her life who surpassed her in every way, especially in intelligence and charisma. And it was Wesker who aided her to her quick ascension. To her, Wesker was her greatest trump card and her savior. Eventually Excella would find herself attracted to him. Uroboros In order to deal with any interference from the BSAA, Excella and Wesker used Las Plagas to create Type 2 and 3 Plagas. They were aided by Ricardo Irving, who most likely supplied them with Las Plagas from the black market. They then dispensed the parasites throughout the people of Kijuju to turn them into Majini and set them against Chris Redfield and Sheva Alomar, who had been sent to investigate Tricell’s mysterious activities. Excella was also entrusted by Wesker with a serum needed to balance his virus based superhuman powers called PG67 A/W. After Chris and Sheva were forced to fight the monster, U-8, in Wesker and Excela's facility, they were contacted by Excella. Sheva demanded to know why she was performing these experiments and Chris demanded to know where Jill was. Excella denied any knowledge of Chris’s former partner and told them to leave or lose their lives. Sheva knew that Excella wasn’t telling the truth and Chris believed she had been the one to send U-8 to attack them. Later, Excella was injecting Wesker with a sample of PG67 A/W and told him that the preparations for the ship they were using was almost ready. She expressed surprise at the fact that the Las Plagas and Uroboros had worked so well and how they had secured her position in Tricell. However Excella said that she wanted something greater and asked Wesker if she had proven herself worthy of standing alongside him in the new world. He said that she may have proved herself but his callous personality made him push her away. After Jill, now under Wesker’s control, came to inform them that Chris and Sheva had arrived, Excella noticed that he showed concern about Chris. But he said that he would not allow any interference at this point in his plans and Excella and Jill left with a briefcase of PG67 A/W. Chris and Sheva later heard Excella and Wesker talking on the radio and found their way into a lab, where they found a test subject sitting in a chair. Excella appeared in an observation area above with the cloaked Jill next to her and Chris demanded to know where Jill was. She brushed off the question, saying that he sounded like a broken record. Excella began talking about evolution as the subject rose and started to transform, much to Chris and Sheva’s confusion. It then transformed into the Uroboros creature, Mkono, and Excella and her masked companion left the agents to fight it. After defeating the creature, Chris and Sheva found their way to a room deeper in the facility where they found Excella. The masked Jill attacked them, but her mask was knocked off in the fight and Wesker appeared. He then revealed that the masked woman was Jill who was under the effect of a mind controlling chemical called P30. Excella left to finish preparations while Wesker and Jill fought the pair, later calling him to tell him that things were ready. He left and boarded the Tricell tanker that had been prepared for their plans, with Chris and Sheva in pursuit after freeing Jill. They found Excella in a room on the ship with Progenitor virus flowers, while she was packing up two cases of PG67 A/W. As they were trying to get information out of her, Excella made a break for it, but dropped one of the cases in the attempt. Chris and Sheva took some of the vials, knowing that they had to be important if Excella had been so determined to protect them. However the two encountered her on the deck of the ship, next to a pile of Majini corpses, in horrible agony. When Chris demanded an explanation as to what was going on, Excella cried out to Wesker, demanding to know how he could betray her after all she had done. He stated over a PA system that she was nothing more than a pawn in his plans and that Uroboros had been injected into her. Wesker also hinted that he'd known Excella would prove to be incompatible with Uroboros and said that she had one more thing to do for him. With one final cry of “ALBERT!”, Uroboros tentacles burst from Excella's mouth and consumed her body, along with the dead Majini and grew to a massive size. Thus was born Uroboros Aheri. It swarmed throughout the ship and attempted to attack Chris and Sheva, who were forced to flee from the abomination, before finally destroying it with a satellite laser on the top of the ship. Quotes }} Gallery Excella-Gionne.jpg|Excella Excella Gionne with a handgun.jpg|Excella carrying around a Berreta 93R handgun with her. Trivia *The name "Aheri" is Swahili for "end" or "limit", and the name "Luo" is Swahili for "I love you". *Excella is the only deceased playable character in The Mercenaries Reunion. She is also the only character whose weapon’s disappear when they are not in use, the only one who gives negative thanks to her partner, and the only one who can perform Combo Finisher on certain bosses. *Excella is believed to be Italian because her last name is the one used mainly in the Lazio region. Despite this, however, she spoke with a noticeably French accent. *Excella Gionne can be considered a spiritual successor to Alexia Ashford. Both of them wanted to have ultimate power and rule the world. They also confronted the same character, Chris Redfield. The main difference is that Excella Gione was mutated by Wesker, while Alexia Ashford's mutant form forced Wesker away and both intelligent women died at Chris Redfield's hands. *In the concept art of Resident Evil 5, Excella is shown wearing a pink and black business suit with her hair let down, different from her persona in the final build. Furthermore, the Excella-Uroboros Aheri transformation was to be completely averted: originally, she was going to die at the literal hands of a Tyrant-esque creature, as evidenced by official artwork. *Excella's trademark is a syringe which she is often shown holding in the game. *Excella's wardrobe is based on haute couture design, for example her dress is made by famous fashion designer Alexander McQueen and her shoes are designed by Malaysian fashion designer Jimmy Choo. *Originally Excella was planned to be a secretary working for Tricell, but the creators decided to make her the CEO of the company instead. *She is also the only playable deceased character in The Mercenaries Reunion. *Excella's age in The Mercenaries Reunion is listed as "trade secret". *She is the only character in The Mercenaries Reunion to have a Reaction Command that causes the enemy to explode (Back Leg Stun: First Aid). *Excella's final design was directly modeled on her voice actress Nina Fehren. Navigation Category:Resident Evil Villains Category:Businessmen Category:Video Game Villains Category:Minion Category:Mutated Category:Monsters Category:In Love Category:Pawns Category:Wealthy Category:Sophisticated Category:Power Hungry Category:Hegemony Category:Deceased Category:Lawful Evil Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Betrayed Category:Female Category:Charismatic Category:Right-Hand Category:Femme Fatale Category:Scapegoat Category:Egotist Category:Arrogant Category:Elitist Category:Psychopath Category:Cowards Category:Trickster Category:Delusional Category:Corrupt Officials